071914EddyTethys
11:00:37 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 11:00 -- 11:00:39 CG: Hello? 11:00:45 GA: | Hi. | 11:00:55 CG: Who's gimcrackCarnifex? 11:01:04 GA: | Oh. Him. | 11:01:41 GA: | Yeah, I asked him if he played any instruments, and I thought maybe his weird magic harp thing could be cool. | 11:01:53 GA: | So I told him to go to you. How did he act? | 11:01:59 CG: Yeah he messaged me and I sent him to red. I didn't hear anything bad back from my buddy yet so either he was serious about being in the band or his trolling is rather low par. 11:02:18 GA: | Probably the latter. | 11:02:27 CG: But the first time I told him a name it was Thiago's. I dunno why I got a chuckle out of that... 11:02:34 CG: 'Oh my god anyone but him' 11:02:47 GA: | Oh, yeah, him and I have a history with that guy. | 11:03:04 CG: Now I sorta feel sorry for joshing him around. 11:03:06 GA: | Ugh, suuuuuuch a prick. | 11:03:16 GA: | Nah, it's fine. He was probably trying to josh you around. | 11:03:25 CG: He thinks I'm a human. 11:03:34 GA: | Isn't that half true? | 11:03:39 CG: HALF true. 11:03:46 CG: But I don't intend to tell him that. 11:03:55 GA: | I said half true. | 11:04:01 CG: Right. 11:04:30 CG: you told GC about Thiago's death threats right? 11:04:40 GA: | Huh? Yeah, he knows. | 11:04:49 GA: | Death threats aren't much of a big thing in the troll world. | 11:05:03 CG: Considering the FLARPing you do I can imagine. 11:05:24 GA: | I don't do any FLARPing. But Kolena and I have gotten up to... well, quite the hijinks before. | 11:05:43 CG: Hah. Sounds interesting. But is he really that good on the laser harp? 11:05:55 GA: | I think so. | 11:06:09 GA: | He's got to be good at something. | 11:06:12 CG: Well we'll find out. 11:06:26 CG: At the very least he should try to get along with the band to better his chances. 11:06:43 GA: | Yeah, I... barely get along with Red as it is. | 11:06:50 GA: | So I won't be much help there. | 11:07:11 GA: | I'll tell him to be nicer, but this is really not much more than what I expected. | 11:09:13 CG: I figured. 11:10:00 GA: | What's Red's deal, anyway? He's very oblivious. | 11:10:16 GA: | He didn't realize I was trolling him until the very end of the first conversation. | 11:10:20 GA: | Which was hilarious. | 11:10:49 GA: | Not that my trolling is particularly mean, just a lot of sarcasm. | 11:11:11 CG: Well you actually got under his skin a bit. 11:11:19 GA: | Heh. | 11:11:51 CG: He's just really capable of letting trolling slip over him from what I've seen. 11:12:09 GA: | No kidding. | 11:12:12 CG: Shows quite the brain power if he can do that. 11:12:46 GA: | That's a way to put it. | 11:13:08 GA: | At the very least, he seems tolerable. | 11:13:36 CG: Very tolerable. 11:13:55 GA: | That's too much. | 11:14:10 CG: Maybe - -. 11:14:37 GA: | Hm, now that I think about it, he probably doesn't even know my name yet. | 11:15:12 CG: Good thinking. Better to tell your name instead of going with 'gaarry hoosst' like GC did... 11:15:34 GA: | Heh. | 11:15:36 CG: Honestly I was laughing my head off... 11:18:50 CG: ...I never had that much of a thrill reverse trolling someone before. 11:19:13 CG: But it's at least good practice...Considering my handling with Thiago... 11:19:23 GA: | Trolling can be fun. But I find it's better to troll people who you won't be seeing again. | 11:19:49 CG: No reprecussions I imagine. 11:19:53 GA: | Unfortunately, with my luck as of late, I think I'm just going to hold off on trolling randoms. Because every time I do, it turns out they're a friend of a friend. | 11:20:51 CG: Apparently a smaller world than we imagined. 11:23:53 CG: ...Actually...Can I ask what relations between trolls are like? 11:24:08 GA: | Do you mean romantically? | 11:24:21 CG: ...OR in general yes. 11:24:21 GA: | I thought nowadays they teach even the humans about the quadrants. | 11:24:33 CG: Mountains... 11:24:56 CG: You could say I was under a rock 11:25:07 CG: Plenty of rocks to be under here. 11:25:23 GA: | Well, most trolls are assholes. There are friendships, of course, usually with playful banter and the like. Obviously there are some real close friendships too, but other than that, it's similar to human relations. | 11:25:39 CG: Ah. 11:25:49 GA: | And the quadrants are the quadrants. No point explaining them if you don't already know. | 11:26:04 CG: Good point. I'll probably look them up again anyhow. 11:26:12 GA: | It'd take too long, and you probably wouldn't understand by the end anyway. | 11:26:49 CG: Heh. you'd be surprised with me so far. 11:30:31 CG: ...well looking it up...I can now definitely tell... 11:30:41 CG: ...You and AA are Moirails 11:30:53 GA: | No. | 11:31:05 CG: Okay. 11:31:53 CG: though I can tell there's some blackrom between you and Thiago. 11:31:58 CG: Or one sided. 11:32:10 GA: | No. | 11:32:26 CG: okay... 11:34:40 CG: At least it was an attempt. 11:34:54 CG: Failed attempt but a try none the less. 11:35:04 GA: | Whatever. | 11:35:15 CG: Though if this keeps up I'll end up in a lot of pale relationships. 11:35:30 GA: | Yeah, humans and even half-humans tend to be palesluts. | 11:36:03 CG: You try living alone without a single quadrant for 16 years other than your parent or guardian... 11:36:46 GA: | Actually, I haven't had any quadrants. | 11:36:55 GA: | Er, anyone in my quadrants. | 11:37:34 CG: You sure? Because you really are rather protective of AA and know her quite well from the sound of it to count... 11:37:58 GA: | Stay in your lane, Guitars. | 11:38:12 CG: Whatever you say, Parkour. 11:38:59 CG: But enough quadrant banter. How've you been doing with training? 11:39:16 GA: | Pretty good, as usual. | 11:39:21 GA: | Still the best around. | 11:40:02 CG: Good to hear. Knocked a few royal heads while you're at it? 11:40:21 GA: | Huh? No. | 11:40:35 GA: | That would be a bad idea. | 11:40:57 CG: Ah right.. 11:41:12 CG: But do you really wanna just keep training like a knight though? 11:41:31 GA: | Yeah. | 11:41:41 GA: | Why not? I've got nothing else to do. | 11:41:50 CG: Well there's being in the band now. 11:42:15 GA: | True. | 11:42:27 GA: | But that's a side thing. | 11:42:58 CG: Heh. You never know. 11:43:10 CG: But to each their own. Rather nice you get to live out your dream. 11:43:33 GA: | Yeah. I was born to be a bodyguard, and I'll be the best damn one I can be. | 11:43:40 GA: | I doubt anything will get in the way of that. | 11:44:05 CG: Other than a meteor I suppose. 11:45:04 GA: | What, you think that Alternia's defence systems wouldn't destroy a meteor headed towards us? | 11:45:19 GA: | Anyway, the probability of that happening is like, one in a billion. | 11:45:44 CG: Which was why I said that as a casual thing that'll never happen. 11:47:59 CG: Otherwise, hope you can help with facilitating our new bandmate harp player...what was his name again? 11:48:29 GA: | I don't know if he'd want me to tell you his real name. | 11:48:44 GA: | For now, just call him Yellow Guy or something. | 11:48:55 CG: Or Gaarry... 11:49:06 GA: | Sure. | 11:49:16 CG: better one... Gayrie... 11:49:27 CG: ...Okay maybe I'm getting to into this trolling thing... 11:49:27 GA: | I don't get it. | 11:49:53 CG: ...Oh right trolls don't care about gender in a quadrant... 11:49:57 CG: damn. 11:50:23 GA: | Okay? | 11:50:56 CG: Well anyway, I gotta get going and hang around. Last night was a killer on my fingers pestering back and forth. 11:51:28 GA: | You should get a bluetooth headset. You can just talk into it and it converts it to text. | 11:51:51 CG: Nay. I have a FLARP optimized computer. 11:52:05 GA: | People seem to enunciate their awkward pauses and stuff anyway, so it's not like there'd be a difference. | 11:52:56 CG: I'll look into it. Good luck with being a knight. 11:53:05 GA: | Thanks. See you later. | 11:53:07 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 11:53 --